Once Upon a Perfect Time
by Q. Elizabeth III
Summary: What would happen if the Cinderella story had a darker twist, had Ella actually getting along with her step-sisters at first, and involved murder? It's all here... and FINISHED. Please R&R! I've worked really hard on it!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

My life has evolved into the most popular romance tale in the kingdom. I swear to many that my life story has become a ridiculous fairy tale and not the life I actually lived. I find that as days goes by, my life becomes more and more unlike the one I've lived and more like the stories I remember my father telling me. Perhaps you've heard of me. My name is Ella Beldon. It truly does not sound familiar? Perhaps the name 'Cinderella' does.

By the age of seven it was declared through out our kingdom that I was to become one the most beautiful girls in all the land. My flaxen hair and crystal blue eyes even caught the royals' eyes. They, in fact, were the cause of my life turning for the worse. Even with the prince and myself at only seven years of age, the king and queen were looking for possible suitors for their son.

My mother died when I was young and my father vowed that he would make me a queen. When he heard that the royal family had me on their minds as a possibility to be the wife for their son, he began to spoil me horribly by buying me heaps of new dresses and accessories. His plan did work... but as I was getting closer to the prince, my father was getting closer to bankruptcy.

By the time I was eleven, I was the envy of the beautiful glen we lived in. My father was far from beautiful. Wrinkles from worry had taken over his face, and even though I tried to convince him that I did not need more beautiful things, he continued to shower me with presents. With each present, a new crease in my father's face, and his savings, appeared.

I believe that it was the middle of spring when he came home and told me the news that would change my life forever. He came to me and crouched down so he could look me in the eyes. He said nothing for a while as he held my face in his hands. Finally, he announced that as a Count he could not be poor and that he had found the person that could save his reputation. Her name was Edmonda.


	2. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1**

I stood in front of my new floor length mirror that was given to me by my father in celebration of my being asked to attend the prince's fifteenth birthday. When I had finally gotten my hair to a satisfied glossy golden finish, I started to put on some make-up. I was making my self as beautiful as possible for my father. He wished me to look my best for when I met Edmonda.

When I was done primping, I glided down my stairs just in time to hear the bell ring, signaling that the guests had arrived. I ordered a servant to announce the arrival of Edmonda to my father. I stood expectantly in front of the door waiting for a servant to open it. The door slowly swung open and I got my first look at her.

She was tall and slender with extremely long limbs, which at the time was the fashion, along with a rather pointed nose and chin. Her dark brown, almost black, hair set off her glosy pale skin. As I admired her dress and ruby broach, I started to understand why father had said she would save us from being poor. He was marrying her for her wealth. I curtsied slowly and lowered my head in respect to my future stepmother.

"Good day, Lady Edmonda. My father will be present shortly," I told her, my head still lowered. When I arose, two girls had appeared next to Edmonda.

"Girls," Edmonda said to the two girls, he eyes never leaving my face. "This is Ella. She, if everything goes as planed, shall be you new stepsister. Ella, these are my daughters Jocelyn... and Yedda." I smiled, a very crooked smile, unsure of what I thought of the new addition to my family. What I did know, was that it was obvious Edmonda favored Jocelyn over Yedda, for she paused and seemed to glow proudly when she spoke Jocelyn's name and barely even half-smiled as she quickly said Yedda's.

Jocelyn was more beautiful than Yedda, I would have to admit. Jocelyn, who looked about my age, had the coveted blonde hair like mine, and my desired pasty skin. Yedda, on the other hand, had mousy brown hair and a very flat nose, very unlike the pointed noses Jocelyn, Edmonda, and I sported. Yedda, also unlike the rest of us, was pudgy from probably eating to much food to comfort her while their mother gushed over Jocelyn and bought her gifts. I figured that Yedda was about nine years of age. I found out later that my age assumptions were correct.

"Pleased to meet you all," I greeted them with a warm smile and a nod. I felt Jocelyn watch me execute my practiced curtsy, as she looked me up and down.

"_This_ is the girl the prince might marry?" she asked, as if it was the most absurd idea ever. I felt my face grow hot as I nervously lifted my hand to my mouth to bite my nails. I opened my mouth to respond but I was cut off.

"Edmoda my love," my father boomed catching me off guard and scaring me half out of my wits. "I see you have met my daughter Ella, the sparkling jewel of our beautiful glen." I could tell Jocelyn wished to say something nasty, for she fidgeted terribly. As my father bent to kiss Edmonda's hand I glanced at the new addition to our family. Edmonda seemed very kind, but very strict. Jocelyn, despite her remark, seemed pleasant and Yedda looked very friendly.

"She is as beautiful as a fairy," Edmonda told my father kindly. My cheeks burned even more at that remark and I lowered my eyes in embarrassment.

"I am no fairy milady," I told her, even though I had learned by then that I was extraordinarily beautiful.

"She is definitely not a fairy," Jocelyn said cruelly. "Fairy's would never bite their nails!" Instantly, I hid my hands behind my back as Jocelyn's hand flew to her mouth when she realized she had spoken her thoughts aloud. She had discovered one of my flaws. It was a flaw easily hid by gloves but today I had misplaced mine and believed I would not be caught. I turned my back to my father and my new sisters and glanced down at my bitten nails as I listened to Edmonda's scolding slaps land upon Jocelyn's hands as a punishment for being rude.

The day continued rather nicely. I could tell my father loved Edmonda, rich or not. Jocelyn continued making cruel remarks out of jealousy, but otherwise she was quite pleasant. Yedda was wonderful all around. She also had a beautiful voice. She sang while I played my lute. We even preformed a song for Edmonda and Father before dinner. Jocelyn sulked through the whole performance because we would not let her perform. She had a horrible voice and could not dance even if her life depended on it.

At dinner Father and Edmonda talked quietly while Yedda, Jocelyn, and I gossiped at the other end of the long table like old friends. Jocelyn and I talked about clothes and fashions, while Yedda and I chatted about the new musicians that were in town. Of course, we _all_ talked about the prince.

"You really were invited to the prince's party?" Yedda asked, her eyes wide but sparkling with interest. I smiled kindly at the young girl and looked wistfully out into nothingness as if I wasn't going to tell her. She complained and tugged at my sleeve causing me to laugh.

"Eadric _did_ invite me, it's true," I told her. Jocelyn's eyes widened and she pursed her lips in jealousy.

"You don't call him Prince Eadric or His Highness?" Jocelyn asked, carefully choosing what she said so her jealousy wouldn't affect her words.

"He told me not to call him such things," I explained. "I'm a tad scared that I will not know anyone at his party though." Yedda and Jocelyn were silent for a minute or so, staring at me, their eyes pleading for me to say what their hearts longed to ask.

"Would you both like to come with me to keep me company?" I asked. Yedda squealed happily while Jocelyn leapt from her seat and gave me a hug.

"Girls," Edmonda said suddenly and seriously, interrupting Jocelyn and Yedda's celebration and causing them to sit down promptly. "Lord Beldon and I have something to speak to you girls about." I glanced at Yedda and Jocelyn to see their expressions and found them fidgeting impatiently.

"I have asked Edmonda to marry me," my father told us slowly, reaching out and grabbing Edmonda's hand with his and giving it a squeeze. "And she agreed." I smiled happily at Edmonda and Father, sharing their joy. When I glanced at my new stepsisters though, they glanced at me with false smiles and Jocelyn's eyes bore into me with hatred while Yedda looked at me with remorse.

The next day it was the prince's party. Yedda, Jocelyn, and I were all seated in my father's best carriage, dressed in our best dresses, on the way to the prince's party. We were not laughing and acting like good friends as we had the day before. They acted as though they were scared of me. Finally I could not take it any longer.

"What have I done that causes you to treat me so?" I cried, causing Jocelyn to flinch and Yedda to look upon me with pity.

"It's not your fault Ella," Yedda insisted kindly. "We're just overwhelmed. Our father died only a month or so ago and our mother's already re-marrying." My eyes widened. _He died only a month or so ago?_ I thought. _Father told me he's been courting Edmonda for around six months!_

"Do not worry," Jocelyn told Ella. "We'll liven up when we reach the party!" Ella nodded. Even before they reached the party they livened up and chatted for a while. We soon arrived at the castle and the footman helped us out.

"Now girls," I said, giving Yedda and Jocelyn some last minute instructions. "Remember, you curtsy to the royals differently then to others. You must stay curtsied until you are allowed to rise. Also, do not talk to anyone unless they specifically talk to you or you know them personally." They nodded and I led them up to the gate and into the castle. There I was greeted by one of the most trusted, and my favorite, servant.

"Lady Ella," she said with a warm and friendly smile, "the king and queen wish to speak with you. Follow me." I nodded and began to walk when I saw her eyeing Jocelyn and Yedda curiously.

"Sarah," I said to her. "These are my friends, Jocelyn and Yedda. They are my future stepsisters." Sarah, now relaxed, led us to the king and queen. We arrived at the great hall and stood before the king and queen. I dropped into a curtsy and lowered my eyes, Yedda and Jocelyn following suit.

"Arise!" the king boomed. "Ella, tell me who these young ladies are." I nodded and stepped forward.

"These are the daughters of Lady Edmonda. Her eldest daughter is Jocelyn and her other is Yedda." They each curtsied when I spoke their names so the king and queen could tell them apart. The queen arose and walked gracefully over to Jocelyn.

"Sarah, call for the prince," the queen ordered as she cupped Jocelyn's chin to get a better look at her. "John, is she not absolutely stunning?" The king nodded, but it was obvious he was not paying attention. "Why, the prince will be entranced by you." The queen touched Jocelyn's beautiful golden hair that I had spent time working on. I had managed to braid the top of her hair into what looked like a braided crown. I watched, a tad jealous, as the queen took the four small flowers that adorned her own hair and placed them into the blonde braided crown.

"Thank you your majesty," Jocelyn murmured as she dropped into a graceful curtsy. She started to rise, but as she did the prince walked by and stood by his mother. Dutifully, Yedda and I joined Jocelyn in curtsies.

"Arise," Eadric ordered. We stood and I met my eyes with his. He grinned his playful boyish grin as he approached me. I wanted so badly to smile and hug him while saying, "Hello Eadric, let us go to the party now", but I knew I could not.

"Good day Lady Ella," Eadric said, looking straight into my eyes and into my heart, before kissing me tenderly on the cheek, his golden hair brushing my ear and leaving it tingling. "Why don't you join me as I go to my party?" I opened my mouth to respond but was cut-off by the queen.

"Eadric, darling," the queen purred, pulling Eadric from me and leading him to Jocelyn. "This beautiful creature is a friend, and future stepsister of dear Ella's. Her name is... well..."

"Jocelyn," I filled in, looking at Yedda and smirking. Yedda's eyes showed the scene amused her also. "And this is her sister Yedda."

"She is quite lovely," Eadric agreed, to please his mother. "I'm honored to have her and her sister, as lovely as they both are, at my party. Now we can't have the guests waiting, so Ella and I shall be off now. Jocelyn, you and your sister can follow us in from behind. I'll have some of my close friends escort you." Jocelyn and Yedda curtsied but I could see them exchange excited glances. I smiled at Eadric as he offered his arm to me. I could tell the queen favored Jocelyn over me but not even she could object to her son enjoying the company of the most beautiful girl in the kingdom. Reluctantly the queen let us leave. We walked arm in arm out to the courtyard where his guest were gathered and right then and there we shared the first dance of many at the party, and the first dance of many with each other.

It was two years later. Edmonda married my father a week before my thirteenth birthday. Since Jocelyn and I were both thirteen years of age, many people called upon us for our hands in marriage. My father was saving me for the prince of course, but I do not know why Edmonda did not allow Jocelyn to accept any of the suitors.

It was a beautiful summer day. It was sunny, and birds were chirping gaily. They seemed to be the only happy souls on the manor though. My father was leaving to be involved in some trading that was going on in a neighboring kingdom. Edmonda was trying as hard as she could to keep from bursting into tears. I couldn't keep my emotions nearly as well.

"Goodbye my love," my father told Edmonda as he kissed her lightly. "I shall be back soon." He kissed both Jocelyn and Yedda upon their heads and then looked upon me as I stood next the prince.

"Your highness," he said, kneeling before Eadric. "Take good care of my daughter while I'm gone." Eadric helped him up and bowed slightly.

"I'd never let anything happen to her," he promised, smiling kindly at my father.

"My dear Ella," my father murmured as he stood before me. He said nothing else, but kissed me on the cheek. He turned and walked up to his horse where he mounted it. Edmonda ordered Jocelyn and Yedda to finish breakfast. Eadric waited with me as I watched my father turn his horse to leave. He never looked back he just swiftly rode down our pathway as if he was part of the horse himself.

Eadric and I spent the rest of the day riding horses in the fields around the manor. The sun seemed to follow us, wherever we went. It, however, could not follow us to 'The Tree Palace'. The Tree Palace was a place Eadric and I found when we were probably but eight or nine years of age. It was deep in a thicket of trees near my manor, but we believe we are the only people that know of its existence.

"To the Tree Palace!" Eadric cried, brandishing a stick as if it were a sword, before galloping into the trees. Laughing, I nudged my horse to follow, dodging branches as we flew. We came across our palace within minutes and tied our horses to trees outside the 'door'. We sat upon our seats in two young, small trees that happened to grow next to each other in the middle of the small glade. We nicknamed the two trees 'Rex' and 'Regina', thus using them as our thrones.

"Ella?" Eadric said softly as I began to weave violets into my hair. I looked over at him and was surprised to see a tear coming down from his blue eyes. Laying down my flowers, I turned to face him.

"What is it Your Majesty?" I asked, my voice full of concern. Eadric leaned towards me and placed his soft hand upon my face, capturing my eyes with his.

"Ella, we have grown and have become so very close," Eadric began, another tear escaping from his eyes. "My mother speaks of nothing but marriage and I am afraid that if she were to choose anyone besides you as my bride that we shall no longer be able to see each other. When I first realized this, my chest heaved in pain from the thought. We can not let that happen, no matter who I marry." I smiled at his sincerity and wiped away the falling tear with my finger.

"Eadric," I replied softly. "I shall never leave you on my own accord. I promise you." He leaned in and kissed my cheek, a sweet but soft kiss that lingered for but a moment.

"En guard!" he cried playfully, wielding his 'sword' yet again. Shrieking joyously, I grabbed the nearest stick and began to fight.

We arrived back at my manor just as the last rays of the sun, disappeared over the hills. The stable boy helped us from the horses and arm in arm we made our way to the door.

"Goodnight, dearest Ella," Eadric cried dramatically, bending low to give my hand an exaggerated kiss. With a giggle, I returned the gesture with a low curtsy.

"Goodnight oh handsome Prince Ea—" a man clearing his throat in the door cut off my words. Blushing furiously, I spun on my heel to yell at the man but stopped when I recognized him.

"Philippe!" I cried, throwing myself into the young man's arms. "Why I thought you'd be with Father right now!" Philippe, my father's page, nodded gravely at my words. He ran a hand through his long brown hair, not returning my happiness at our meeting.

"Ella... Your Grace," he said firmly, bowing to us both. "Ella, I just informed your step-mother when I was told you arrived." I looked at him in confusion, wild thoughts raging through my mind.

"Philippe, why are you so melancholy? What has happened?" That is when it hit me. My eyes widened in horror and I grabbed onto his sleeve. "What has happened to Papa?"

"Ella," Philippe began slowly. "Your father was ambushed by robbers, nearly a mile from where we were to meet. He was near dead when we found him, and he did not survive. I'm so sorry sweet Ella." Tears that I had not realized had begun to fall, fell more freely when he finished. I felt Eadric's arms wrap around me in comfort but I only heard Philippe's words playing in my mind.

"Ella," Philippe began again, causing me to wipe my eyes and look up at him. "He said but one thing after we found him. He said something as he breathed his last breath." Philippe cupped my face in his hand and whispered, "He said, 'Tell my dearest Ella, my beautiful fairy, that I love her with all my heart', and so I have." I smiled weakly at his words and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you dearest Philippe," I said shakily. "You have served my father well." Pulling away from my prince's embrace I ran into the manor and to my room where, flinging myself onto my bed, I cried until I could cry no longer.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Eventually, as time went by, it became obvious to Edmonda that my father was not the rich man Edmonda believed he was. This made her furious with my father and she could not even bear to look at me. Jocelyn and Yedda for a while would comfort me but one day everything changed. Jocelyn would send me glares that would stab at my already wounded heart. Yedda was not as harsh, probably because she could not bear to look at me. I did not realize it at the time but Edmonda was trying to figure out a way I could repay my father's debt.

Jocelyn and Yedda's cold attitudes never faltered. So I was forced to spend my days alone or out with Eadric. There was one particular day that I was supposed to meet him that is now burned in my memory.

I was running through the corridors, little strands of my hair escaping from my snood. I was just about to turn to go down the stairs, when I heard voices arguing from inside Edmonda's chambers.

"Mother we are being cruel," Yedda's voice cried. "I was angry with Ella at first when you told me why you did what you did, but now I'm angry with you! I enjoy being with Ella!"

"I do not care if you enjoy Ella's company," Edmonda's voice cried from within. "It's because of her your father's dead!" My eyes widened in disbelief of what I had heard.

"No mother," Yedda's voice protested. "You poisoned father! Ella's father did not kill him and neither did Ella! _You _poisoned him so you could marry Ella's father because you believe he was richer then Papa!" I was horrified now. It all made sense though. Edmonda and my father met and she wanted his money like my father wanted her's. When she realized he wished to marry her, she poisoned her husband so she could marry my father.

Blinded by my tears, I ran clumsily up the circling stairs to my chambers and flung myself onto my bed. I cried continually into my feather-filled pillow. When I finally could not cry any longer, I sat up and let out a cry when I saw a figure standing in my doorway. The figure stepped forward into the light and I cringed as I saw Edmonda standing there, he eyes looking upon me with total hatred

"Have you finally realized you have left us as poor as the servants who wait on us?" she cried rushing into my room and yanking me from my bed by my hair.

"Do not hurt me because you're feeling guilt about murdering your own husband," I cried out of anger. Without so much as blinking an eye, she raised her hand and slapped me across the face. My hand flew up to my face in shock, while her face registered the same emotion. She recovered quicker than I though.

"Ella Beldon," Edmonda said to me with a small smirk. "To repay this family for your father's lies and debts, you shall work her as a servant with out pay." My face stung sharply as if to remind me that she was stronger than I was. She slowly glided to my fireplace and rubbed her fingertips along the cinder that lined the bottom and returned to me. Silently she rubbed the cinders into my face. I cringed as she ran a hand over my head of beautiful hair. Slowly she took a little pair of scissors from her sleeve and brought them to the hair that had caught the eyes of the king and queen. Within seconds, my beautiful flaxen hair was lying in a pile beside my feet.

"Ella, sweet," Edmonda whispered touching my severed hair. "I know it might seem like I'm being harsh but truly, I am actually being quite kind. I could send you out into the streets in a heartbeat but I won't. The kingdom is not kind to servants and I'm sorry to say it, but you would look like one. Let me make it clear that if anyone asks... you are not Lord Beldon's daughter." I looked away from her realizing I could not win. She had so much power over me. At that moment all I could think about was the prince. As if reading my thoughts, she continued. "Do you think the prince would take you now that you're a servant? He was raised to not care about servants' thoughts. Now I promise never to harm a hair on your head as a servant, no matter how poorly you clean or cook... unless you try to go to the prince. Then, not only will I harm your hair, I shall hurt you so bad that you will visit your dear mother." I wanted so badly to leave right then and there, but I knew what life was like for the poor folk out on the streets and it scared me horribly.

"As of today," Edmonda purred with fake compassion, streaking my cheek with the cinders upon her fingers. "Ella Beldon is dead. Welcome to 'Beldon Manor'... Cinderella." That was the day my perfect, spoiled life ended. I woke up that morning the daughter of a late duke and fell asleep a servant to my own stepfamily.

I adapted quickly to life as a servant. Within a month I had trained my body to wake up at the crack of dawn. I had learned how to cook many meals, trade in the market, and keep our large home clean.

Edmonda informed the prince and his family that, out of grief over my father's death, I had taken my own life. I saw the prince often riding down the path near where I picked apples, a forlorn look across his face. I knew he could not recognize me though. My hair, though it had grown, did not seem quite the same. It was dirtier of course, but it seemed to have lost its healthy, happy glow. Even if he could have recognized my hair, he would not have the chance for I kept it hid within a scarf. The scarf was a new addition to the set of rules. My skin, much to my dismay, was not fashionably white anymore. It was browner because of being in the sun so much. My eyes, though they were still blue, also were dull, most likely a result of my un-happiness. Even if the prince did see me, he has grown up a prince and has been taught all his life not to even see servants.

Though Edmonda told both of her daughters to treat me as the servant I had become, only Jocelyn followed these rules. Yedda, on the other hand, would secretly come up to the servant tower I slept in. She would talk to me and tell me all the latest gossip. One topic seemed to come up often whenever Yedda would tell me more. It seemed that the queen, not fazed by my 'death', had lay her eyes upon my stepsister, Jocelyn. Edmonda was quite pleased with this information and did all she could to make the royal family fall in love with my stepsister. I knew that the queen loved Jocelyn like a daughter but the emotion in the prince's eyes, as he rode his horse down the road, was anything but love.

Each time the prince came for a visit, I was banished to my tower and not allowed to leave until he was gone. There was one particular day that remains in my mind, where we were not informed that the prince was visiting. It was two years after my father had died and I was now fifteen... a woman.

I was out in front of the manor, past the fields, picking apples for some apple-pie Cook was going to make. I was perched in the tree trying to reach up to pick the most beautiful apple when a loud cry of anger startled me, causing me to fall out of the tree. I hit the ground at an un-pleasant angle causing me to roll down the hill and over a small ledge that sent me into the water.

As I swam my way up to the surface, I thanked my father endlessly for teaching me how to swim when we were young. Just as I was about the reach the surface, another animal or object of sort, plunged into the water next to me. I emerged to the surface just in time to recognize Eadric's mop of curly blonde hair sink into the water. Without so much as taking time to think, I dove down into the water and wrapped my arms around his waist and began to pull him to the surface. After getting his face above water, I pulled him to the shore. I fell, out of tire, to the ground next to the sputtering prince. Slowly, he sat up, and looked down upon me. In an instant I had covered my face and jumped up.

"Wait," the prince ordered. "Do I know you?" I tightened the scarf secured around my hair nervously and shook my head.

"I do not believe so, Ead— Your Highness," I said quietly, keeping my face shielded from him. I fingered my hair nervously to make sure it was hidden. I longed to show him it was I, but if he did not help me Edmonda would find out and cast me away from the manor.

"Are you alright?" Eadric asked me, causing me to turn in surprise. My hand that held my scarf fell to my side, exposing my, now clean, radiant hair. Eadric's eyes widened at the sight of my hair and I realized at once that I was exposed. The prince on the other hand, saw similarities in the woman he saw before him and the girl he grew up with but I had changed so much that he was unsure of himself. "Ella?" he ventured, touching my hair. I panicked for a second but regained my stance.

"You have mistaken me for my cousin, Majesty," I blurted out, putting on a French accent. "I am Chantel de Fortier." I lowered my eyes, ashamed of what I had done. Chantel was the name of my mother, a French noblewoman who was married to my father. The prince was deceived by my lie, to my relief, but I did not know for how long.

"Well, Chantel de Fortier, are you staying with her step-mother and step-sisters?" Eadric asked, stepping a little closer to me. I blushed slightly and looked away. "And why are you not dressed in a proper gown?" My eyes widened but I quickly regained myself.

"I hate the feeling of such a heavy dress upon me when I have no one to dress for," I lied brushing nonchalantly at my sleeves. The prince eyed me carefully, a smile playing upon his lips.

"You do not wish to dress for the future king?" he asked, his tone a more sweeter one. I looked up at him in surprise and brushed at my dress.

"I must go, Your Highness," I said quickly, turning to leave. I stopped myself, when I realized that he might go to the manor, looking for me. "Majesty, please do not call upon me at my cousins' manor for they do not like me to have visitors." With out letting him stop me, I turned and began to walk away.

I ran home after picking up most of the apples that had fallen from her apron when I had fallen. I threw the apples upon the table in the kitchen for the cook before racing to my tower. I stopped when I spotted my friend, Maida, cleaning in Jocelyn's room.

"Maida!" I called to her, running into the room. "Are my step-sisters and step-mother here?" Maida looked up at me, throwing down the towel that she was using to clean Jocelyn's chamber pot in disgust.

"No milady," she said, her voice doused with relief. "If they were I would be getting a whoopin' right now by that wonderful step-mother you have. I'm very behind in my chores." I smiled and hugged my friend, before running a hand over Maida's strawberry colored hair.

"If you were a noblewoman, Maida, you would be the most sought after woman in the land," Maida blushed at my complement, but then shook her head.

"If I were a noblewoman, milady," Maida said softly, returning to the chamber pot. "I wouldn't be here cleaning up this little brat's waste, now would I?" I threw back my head and laughed for the first time in a few weeks before hugging her again.

"I must go Maida," I called to her as I raced out. Flying down the corridors, I raced towards my tower. I began up the stairs but stopped when I heard someone calling from outside the castle. I hurried to the nearest window and looked down. To my surprise I saw the prince looking up at me.

"Chantel!" the prince called to me, causing me to shush him. "I know you said not to call upon you but I could not wait any longer." I shook my head, a small smile playing upon my lips.

"I shall be right down but if you see my family, please... do not let them see you!" I smiled again before racing into Jocelyn's room and taking one of her many dresses, one from the back to make sure she would not realize it was gone. I called Maida and she quickly put my hair up upon the top of my head in the braid I had done for Jocelyn so many years before.

"Good luck," Maida said with a smile. "You're so lucky... you have a prince! If only Lady Beldon knew!" I grinned wickedly at thought and brought a finger to my lips.

"Yes, well... we cannot let her know, now can we?" Maida laughed and shook her head. I grinned yet again before speeding down the hall, letting my dress flow out behind me. I missed the feeling horribly and it felt so wonderful to feel it again. I felt so clean and wonderful, almost like my father's princess again.

"Your Majesty," I said when I reached the door. "For what do I have this pleasure?" Eadric smiled happily and reached up, cupping her cheek in her face. He stood there for a moment, staring into her eyes.

"I," Eadric began slowly. "I wanted to see you again. I mean, I was going to take a ride through the forest and was wondering if would like to join me." I smiled and blushed slightly, as I nodded.

"I would love to join you, Majesty," I said, letting my voice give off a regal air. "If His Majesty thinks he can keep up." With that I grabbed onto the saddle that adorned a beautiful white Arabian that he had brought for me. Kicking my heels into the side of the horse, I sent the horse into a graceful gallop. I glanced behind me just in time to see the prince scamper, rather clumsily, up onto the horse. Looking forward, I leaned down and urged the horse to go faster.

"Chantel!" I heard the prince cry to me. "Stop please. Milady you can get hurt!" I let, my head lift as I laughed. My father had first put me on horse when I was four. I swerved in and out of the trees, letting the green forest fly past me. Seeing a clearing up ahead, I began to slow so the prince would catch up to me. I stopped the horse in the middle of the rather small clearing and waited for the prince to ride up.

"Your Highness?" I called. "Are you there?" Looking around the clearing, I slid down the side of my horse. I opened my mouth to call for him again but was cut off by a hand being clamped over my mouth.

"Milady, a pretty woman like you should not be in the woods without an escort," a gravely voice whispered behind me. I squirmed as the hot, foul breath filled my ear.

When he tightened his grip on me I stopped squirming and bit his hand so I was able to talk.

"I advise you to unhand me sir," I said firmly. "I have an escort and he is the future king!" I felt him spin me around and found myself looking at a ragged looking man. Behind him stood a score or so of men with about four guarding the prince.

"You will let the prince and I go sir," I told him, my own confidence surprising me. The men laughed cruelly and the leader shook his head. He came up and cupped my chin in his hand and turned my face from side to side. I scrunched my nose at him and willed myself not to spit in his eye.

"Milady," the man said. "We have ourselves a beautiful noblewoman and a prince for ransom. We are not going to let this chance pass us by." I looked at the prince in hopes he would magically fight off all the bandits but no miracle came. I glanced down at the prince's sword and suddenly an inspiration hit.

"I will fight you for the freedom of the prince and I," I challenged. "Not to the death but you must get your opponent to give in." The bandit laughed loudly and the others soon followed. He looked at me, his eyes wide with disbelief. I marched over to the prince and drew the sword and pointed it at the bandit. The man stopped and looked at me sternly.

"You foolish girl," he said simply, drawing his own sword. With that, the fight began. He lunged towards me and I quickly dodged to the side. We blocked each other's hits for a minute or two and then it turned fierce. He stabbed at me and I quickly leaped to the side, but slow enough that he made a slit for Jocelyn's dress. I stopped abruptly to look at the damage.

"You will pay for the slit sir," I told him as I looked up. Lunging at him, I made a move for him and saw he was having trouble blocking all my fierce attacks. His face contorted as he realized he was weakening. Finally, I gave the last blow, sending him to the ground. Slowly, I walked up to him and put the edge of the sword at his neck.

"I surrender milady," he spat. "Well fought. You may take your prince and leave... but not yet." I eyed him suspiciously and kept the blade at his throat. He looked at the blade and then at me before smiling. "You cannot leave milady until we serve you your victory feast. You're the first person that's won against me in a sword fight, and you're a woman." I laughed at that declaration, drawing the sword away from the bandit and throwing it to Eadric.

"I would thank you, kind sir," I told him with a small grin. "But you have yet to tell us your name." The bandit smiled as his men left Eadric and went off into the forest. I heard the prince come up beside me and I turned to smile at him before looking back at the bandit.

"My name does not matter," the man said softly, his voice almost blending with the wind. "A name does nothing but label you. It does not make you who you are." I smiled at the man's wisdom and nodded, showing I understood. I held out my hand and the bandit took it, leaving a kiss upon the back of my fingers. The bandit smiled and threw up his hands as he yelled, "Now let us eat!"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

I sighed out of bliss as the sunset before me. Eadric and I were almost as one as we rode down the path upon my horse. We had thanked the Bandits for their delicious feast and they had sent us on our way. Eadric's horse was nowhere to be found so we were forced to ride double upon mine.

"Your highness," I whispered, as I tightened my hold around his waist. I felt him squeeze my hands that rested on his stomach and smiled as my heart fluttered.

"Please Chantel," he said kindly. "Call me Eadric." I smiled at this advancement between the prince and myself. I was beginning to feel more like it was Ella and Eadric again and not Chantel and Eadric.

"Eadric," I began again as he slowed the horse. "Did you love my cousin?" Eadric turned to look at me in surprise, almost leading us into a tree.

"Ella?" he asked, jerking the horse away from the tree. "I was but eleven when she took her life, it's not as if we could have loved each other." I eyed him sharply, while saying and doing nothing. My emotions quickly overcame me, however, and I found myself sliding off the horse, even though the horse was still at a relatively fast-paced walk.

"Milady!" Eadric called, sliding off the horse and tying the reins to a nearby tree as I walked briskly away. "Chantel! Please wait Chantel..." I spun on my heel to face him. That was not the answer I wished to hear and my disappointment shone through in my tears.

"Chantel," Eadric whispered as he grabbed my hands that hung at my side and brought them to his lips. I could not help but smile at the kind gesture. I even let out a little laugh but it was muffled by my little sobs.

"Oh Eadric, she loved you so much," I blurt out. "She loved you with all her heart and with all her soul." Eadric pulled me to him and gave my small frame a warm embrace.

"Why did she kill herself?" Eadric questioned me softly. "I'm not afraid to hide the feelings I have had to hide for so long from my parents, for they thought I have gotten over her death and have moved on to Jocelyn. I loved every part of Ella. If she loved me so than why did she take her life? Why did she leave me to marry Jocelyn?" I pulled away from him in surprise.

"You do not love Jocelyn?" I asked innocently. Eadric pulled me to him again and looked me in the eye.

"Jocelyn, herself, is beautiful," he admitted, his voice above a whisper. "But her mother is tainting the poor girl's heart with her poison. Gods truth, Milady, I am not attracted to her. To tell you the truth, I have not been attracted to anyone besides Ella... until now." My heart began to beat wildly and I found my breaths becoming more rapid.

"And who, Milord, has been lucky enough to snare such a kind prince?" I asked, my voice almost husky. Eadric smiled and ran a hand up and down my back. Slowly, but confidently, he leaned in to me and left a kiss upon my nose, before leaning in once again to steal a kiss from me.

"Does that answer your question, Milady?" he asked, causing me to blush in delight. I leaned into him to catch another one of my kisses back when a noise found it's way to my ears. It was the faint sound of church bells. I straightened up and counted them, my eyes widening in horror as the bells continued.

"It's nearly nine!" I cried in horror. "Oh dear, Edmonda's going to slaughter me!" I grabbed Eadric by his arm and pulled him to the horse, not bothering to answer his confused state.

"Just tell her you were with me!" he cried trying to get me to stay. I stopped in mid-stride and turned to face him, fright covering my face.

"No, you cannot tell her I was with you!" I cried in a panic. Eadric eyed me suspiciously and I breathed slowly to recover myself. "She would not be pleased that I have spent all day with you when it could have been Jocelyn in my place. Besides, she is not extraordinarily fond of me since I was so close to Ella. She keeps me out of the little kindness in her heart." All of what I said was the truth, it did not matter how the prince heard what I said. All that mattered was that he would understand not to mention our meeting to anyone.

"Do not worry my dear Chantel," he whispered hoarsely. "I shall not tell a soul, even my own mother, for fear word might reach your Step-Aunt. I would die one thousand deaths if you were forced to leave." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Not one million, Majesty?" I teased as he mounted our horse. He laughed and held out a hand to me.

"I would give up royalty for you Chantel," he told me, as his voice became more gentle and his face serious. I shook my head as he pulled me onto the horse.

"Do not say such things," I replied truthfully. "You can do so many great things in your life for your people and country as king." Eadric turned to face me and smiled.

"That's true Dear Chantel," he whispered. "But my life is worthless without you." I smiled and kissed him before he turned and nudged the horse into a trot and then a gallop. I leaned towards him and rested my head upon his back. I closed my eyes and let myself fall into a peaceful sleep.

I awoke to a song that Eadric was softly humming as the horse continued to gallop gracefully. I smiled slowly as he began to sing.

_Alone in the forest_

_Where the sun seems to fade_

_A beautiful palace_

_In our hidden glade_

_Secluded, yet alluring_

_Filling with magic and grace_

_It was in our Tree Palace_

_I did first kiss thy face_

I smiled as he went back to humming the tune and kissed his shoulder. He turned to me in surprise and smiled.

"Twas a beautiful song, Milord," I told him truthfully. "Did you write it?" I looked upon him innocently, as if I had heard of no Tree Palace and he, naively, believed the lie.

"I wrote it when I was maybe 13," he told me, slowing down the horse. "I wrote it for Ella." I smiled and looked beyond him and realized we were at the gate of our manor.

"Oh!" I said in surprise. "Just leave me here, Eadric. I do not want to wake up my Aunt." He smiled and kissed me tenderly. I smiled, hoping my love for him shone out through my eyes, as I slid off the horse.

"When can I see you again, Chantel?" he asked, grabbing my hand before I could leave. I looked up at him and grinned at his desperate look.

"Oh Eadric," I said with a laugh. "Come for me tomorrow and take me wherever you wish. I must go!" He nodded and let go of my hand and I ran towards my manor, thanking the Lord that my stepmother and stepsisters would be out at the market on Friday. As I approached the door I saw something that made my stomach wretch. In a window on the upper floor there was a candle. Edmonda was awake and waiting for me.

I made my way up the stairs, breathing slowly as if hoping that I had not seen the dreaded candle in the window. No, it was true. Down the hall I heard the frantic pacing of Edmonda. I hurried past her room and up to my tower where I changed out of Jocelyn's dress and into mine, stuffing hers under some hay. I hurried back down to Edmonda's room. Taking one last deep breath, I marched up to her room and knocked on the wall to get her attention.

"You!" she shrieked, spinning to look at me. "Where in God's name have you been?" She reached towards me and yanked me by my wrist towards her. My hands, instinctively, went up to cover my face and she did nothing but laughed at me.

"Did you think I'd strike you, my dear?" she asked, as if it was to most ridiculous thing I could think. "No, I have a punishment far worse than a beating." I looked up at her, pretending to not understand.

"Dear Step-mother," I said quickly. "I was picking apples for a desert treat when I fell out of the tree. Many travelers were galloping by and startled me. I fell out of the tree and rolled down the hill and over a small cliff into a river. A man living out in the woods cared after me and would not let me leave until I was well." Edmonda eyed me in disbelief, so reluctantly I lifted my skirt to reveal a large cut on my calf the robbers from the wood had wrapped to keep it from becoming infected. Edmonda was more satisfied with this new bit but still eyed me suspiciously.

"To pay for our loss in workers for today," Edmonda said anyway. "I want you to be up extra early tomorrow and to work extra hard or you will be punished." She motioned for me to go away, and I complied, a smirk upon my face at my small accomplishment. I made my way down the hall towards my tower, when a loud rapping sounded at the door. I ran to the window and my heart seemed to stop. A royal messenger's horse was tied outside the door.

"Oh God," I muttered, unsure at what was going on.

"Get the door Ella!" I heard Edmonda cry. I breathed a sigh of relief that she was feeling lazy. Almost breaking into a full-out run, I bolted towards the door incase Jocelyn or Yedda felt the urge to answer it. I thanked the Lord silently when they had decided not to as I flung open the door.

There stood a messenger. He was young, yet growing into manhood and I saw him blush when I curtsied to him.

"I-I have a mes-message for the Beldon Household," he stuttered with a small smile. I returned his smile with a warm one and nodded.

"I shall tell the ladies of the house the message," I replied. He nodded and unrolled a small scroll. Clearing his throat, he began.

"Their royal Majesties, King Henry and Queen Katherine invite all the ladies of the household to a grand masked ball in honor of their son's 16th birthday in hopes he shall find a bride. He has one day from the night of the ball to announce his engagement to the woman he chooses or his parents shall choose for him." I smiled and nodded.

"And when is this grand ball Master Messenger?" I asked, causing the boy to blush furiously yet again.

"It shall take place two days hence," he said with a bow. I smiled and curtsied. When I turned to leave the boy stopped me though.

"I have a message from the prince for this household," he said suddenly, causing me to freeze. "But to get it someone must answer a very funny question. 'Where did I first kiss her face?' Does that make sense to you?" Spinning around, I smiled wide.

"The Palace of the Trees!" I almost cried, but kept my voice to barely more than a whisper. The boy nodded and handed me a sealed letter before bowing and mounting his horse. I stuffed the letter into a pocket sewn on the inside of my over-skirt. Running into the house, I made my way to Edmonda's room. Edmonda watched me enter, a curious look upon her face.

"It took a long while for you to finish talking to our visitor," she commented. I nodded and noticed Jocelyn and Yedda sitting in the corner of Edmonda's room sewing quietly.

"It was a royal messenger," I told them, causing Jocelyn and Yedda to look up in interest. I relayed the message to them, leaving out my letter riddle of course. By the time I had finished, Jocelyn and Yedda were squealing in excitement together. Edmonda smiled in silence, probably imagining Jocelyn as queen.

"Thank you for this news Ella," Edmonda told me simply. "You may go." I smiled and curtsied. After leaving the room, I hurried towards my tower to read the letter I had received.

Within the safety of my tower I ripped open the royal seal upon the letter and began to read. My eyes lit up at the signature at the bottom. It was from Eadric. Sitting down into a pile of hay, my eyes started to skim the letter. The letter simply said that he would pick me up from the gate to the manor at 11 in the morning and to wear clothes for riding in the woods. Puzzled, I folded the note back up in disappointment. I imangined it to be a romantic love letter instead of just an instructional letter. Stuffing it back in my pocket, I prepared to finish up my chores before I went to sleep.

While lighting a fire in Jocelyn's room the next day, I made sure to get rid of the letter so it could not be found and used against me. Jocelyn came in though, just as I prodded the remains of the letter one last time.

"What have you got there, Ella?" her icy voice asked, causing chills to run down my spine. I spun around, putting the prodder back and set a smile upon my face.

"Just making the fire stronger, Jocelyn," I told her, walking to her bed to straighten it up. She grabbed my wrist just as I went to fluff her pillows, a look of disgust playing on her face.

"Unlike you, Ella," she began, her voice crueler than ever. "I do not wish to sleep like pigs." She turned my hand over to reveal ashes all over my palms. "Go wash your hands of the soot, Cinderella, and then tidy up my room." I looked down at my hands in embarrassment, tears filling my eyes. I couldn't believe I let her words get to me like that, but the memories of our friendship before and the way she treated me now left a wound that throbbed uncontrollably.

"Dear step-sister," I managed to say, looking Jocelyn into the eye. "How can we go from good friends to where we are now? I have done nothing to deserve this treatment!" I watched as the cruel glint in Jocelyn's icy-blue eyes begin to fade, and a small warm smile began to appear.

"Yes, you deserve this," a voice interrupted, stabbing through the air like a knife. I turned to the door and saw Edmonda standing there and felt all hope for Jocelyn fade. "You deserve this Ella, because you still live." I said nothing, all words betraying my lips and abandoning them. I wiped my hands upon my over-skirt and made my way to the door to leave. I quivered under the smirk of Edmonda as she let me pass and ran to my tower. Lying in my bed of hay, I began to weep. I cried not for me, but for what my family and my household had become. As I cried a soft, melodious voice reached my ear.

"Ella?" I turned towards the door to my tower and saw Yedda standing there, wringing her fingers out of awkwardness. I smiled at the sight of her there, and sat up, wiping the tears from my face.

"Hello Yedda," I said, a single joyful tear falling freely down my cheek. A smile broke out across her face and she threw herself upon my bed of straw, embracing me like the sister I had been longing to have for many years.

"Oh Ella," she cried, her tears falling onto my golden hair. "I'm so sorry you have been treated like this. I wish I could change the ways of my mother and sister but I can't. I am so sorry." I hugged her back with all my heart and felt my tears falling faster.

"You cannot change them, Yedda," I agreed. "But I'm glad you did. I miss you, sister. Maybe you can win the heart of the Prince at the ball instead of Jocelyn." A smiled at my joke, but Yedda straightened up, fear dancing in her eyes.

"The dress!" she cried, grabbing me by the hand and pulling me from my bed. "Follow me Ella!" I ran down the winding stairs away from my confined escape towards my mother's old room, which has been long since deserted. She pulled me inside and closed the door quietly.

"What is the meaning of this?" I asked, still wiping at my tear-stained face. Yedda smiled and brought a finger to her lips. She ran to the chest at the foot of my mother's bed and unlatched the top, swinging it open. Slowly she began to pull out the most magnificent white dress I had ever seen.

"This was your mothers," Yedda whispered, with a smile. "And these are too." She bent down and pulled out a pair of shoes. I reached out and took them, gasping when I realized they were made of pure glass.

"How'd you know they were here?" I asked in awe, turning the shoes from side to side to watch the light reflect off them. Yedda smiled and laid the dress upon the bed.

"I was praying last night," she began. "And I opened my eyes and the room filled with the most pure white light. A woman dressed all in white came to me. She called herself, Chantel de Fortier. She told me of the dress and shoes and where she hid the key." Yedda held out her hand and dropped something into mine. Opening my fist I saw a small brass key. "She told me to give these to you, so I have. Go to the ball, Ella. Win your prince!" Tucking the key into my hidden pocket, a new tear slid down my face.

"Oh Yedda!" I cried, hugging her once again. "Thank you. Thank you too Mother." I looked up to heaven, and it almost seemed as if I heard a soft 'you are welcome' from above. Before leaving we locked up the dress and shoes and went our separate ways, Yedda to the life of a noble and me to the life of a servant. We both knew now, that there was a point in-between where all made sense, in both lives.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I twiddled my thumbs anxiously the next day as I waited for Edmonda, Jocelyn, and Yedda to leave for the market. Yedda glanced at me and gave me a secret smile before grabbing the purse Edmonda was searching for to help them leave sooner. I breathed a sigh of relief the moment their carriage left and in a flash Maida appeared.

"Let's go find you a dress," she announced with a playful grin. Letting out a giggle, I raced towards Jocelyn's room with Maida. We burst into her room and began to rummage though Jocelyn's wardrobe of dresses. After searching for a few minutes we came upon the perfect riding dress. It was a deep midnight blue with lighter blue brocades upon the bodice and skirt. Under the riding dress, went a simple, crisp white dress embroidered with some silver thread.

"You look beautiful," Maida whispered as she helped me plait my hair, before placing a silver, crown-like hair-ornament upon the top of my hair. Down from it hung a single diamond, no larger than tear. I ran my hands over my thighs anxiously, the soft fabric of the riding gown tickling my hands.

"What if he doesn't love me as much as he did the old me?" I asked nervously. Maida smiled kindly, smoothing my hair.

"He will love you as much or more, dear friend," she told me, squeezing me hand in assurance. I gave her a kind smile back, wrapping her in a warm hug. "Now go, Ella. Win your true love and become Queen." I laughed as I walked with her to the door.

"Oh Maida," I began with a giggle. "I am only going riding with him. He chooses his wife three days after the ball." Maida smiled as we walked to the gate that enclosed the manor.

"That may be true, my friend," she agreed. "But we both know he would be a fool not to choose you. He loves you Ella, I saw it when you both were but children. Death cannot stop a love like that." I glanced down the road and felt my heart flutter as I watched the Prince gallop towards us, leading a white horse alongside him. Hugging Maida one more time, I bid her go.

"Thank you," I whispered before she left. I felt a hand placed upon my back and turned to face my prince. He caressed my face, his eyes twinkling at the sight of me.

"Chantel," Eadric whispered, kissing me softly. I took his hand in mine and squeezed it before leading him towards the horses.

"Where have you decided to take me Your Majesty?" I inquired, mounting the horse he brought for me. He grabbed onto his own horse's saddle and followed suit.

"I, Milady, am taking you... somewhere," he gave me a playful grin and nudged his horse into a trot. I hurriedly nudged my horse after him, patting my horse as we went. I glanced down at my horse again and realized this was not the first time I had ridden the mare.

"Fleta!" I exclaimed, bending to pat the beautiful white horse's neck. Eadric turned in surprise, bringing his horse to a stop. I eyed him carefully; slowing Fleta as well as Eadric gave me a sharp look.

"How did you know that mare's name?" he demanded. My eyes widened at my careless mistake. 'Ella' had ridden Fleta before when I had gone riding with the prince, but never 'Chantel'. I opened my mouth to try to explain, but no sound would come out of my mouth. "Chantel?" I set a smile upon my mouth and urged Fleta into a slow walk.

"Ella told me about Fleta," called behind my back to Eadric. I heard his horse begin to trot after me and could not help but smile at my luck. He fell for my lies yet again. "She said that Fleta was the most beautiful mare she had ever seen. White as snow and as swift as the wind." Eadric trotted up past me and turned slightly into a thicket of trees. I quickly maneuvered Fleta to follow him and a smile began to creep onto my face when I recognized the area of the woods we were in.

"We are entering, Chantel, the most magical place on earth," Eadric whispered back to me as he slowed his horse down to a stop. I smiled lovingly, as we both slid off our horses and joined hands. "Welcome to the Tree Palace," he told me softly. It was as I remembered, only it seemed more magical, just as he said it was. Little beams of light shined through the canopy of leaves giving it a warm glow. A large spotlight seemed to fall upon one place though- the thrones.

"It's wonderful," I told him truthfully. "It's like heaven on earth." Eadric kissed my neck and led me to our seats.

"You are the angel Queen," he murmured. "I want you to be my real queen, Chantel. I'm going to announce it to everyone tomorrow at my ball." My eyes widened at his forwardness, but I could not help but smile.

"You'd marry me Eadric?" I asked, taking his hand in mine. He squeezed it playfully and kissed me softly but with more love than I thought you could show through a kiss.

"I thought I'd never love after Ella died," he whispered, small rays of light shining down onto his face making him seem angelic. "That is, until I met you." Smiling, I gave him a little kiss on his nose.

"You're so wonderful, Your Majesty," I whispered back. "Will you dance with me?" Eadric looked at me in surprise. I stood up and extended my hand for him to take. He grinned and took it, twirling me around and around. When we finally stopped spinning, my head continued to whirl and I had to steady myself on his arm.

"What stands the hour, Your Majesty?" Eadric glanced up and studied the sky for a few moments and then shrugged.

"I guess it to be about two in the afternoon," he guessed. I nodded with a smile and led him out of our palace.

"I should really be leaving, Eadric," I told him. He nodded in agreement and helped me up onto Fleta. We rode back to the manor in pleasant conversation. He delivered me at the gate, leaving me with a sweet kiss. The gift left me in quite a daze and I failed notice that Edmonda's carriage was back.

Humming, I waltzed up to my tower and changed into my normal clothes and took my hair out of its intricate style. Making my way back down the stairs, I noticed raised voices were coming from the sitting room. Curious, I went to investigate.

"Is she here yet?" I heard Edmonda screech, causing me to stop dead in my tracks. I saw a servant's head pop out of the doorway and look at me from in the room, before speaking.

"She's right outside Milady," he told her quietly, obviously ashamed to turn me in. It was silent for a few moments until finally Edmonda spoke.

"Come in here, dear Step-daughter," her voice beckoned, oozing with false tenderness. I tried not to listen but in the end could not will myself to go against her wishes. Slowly I walked into the room to find Edmonda and Jocelyn sitting in comfortable chairs by the fire while Yedda stood beside them, giving me a look of pure pity. When I stood there in silence, as if I did not know what I could have done wrong, Edmonda's face wrinkled in anger and burst up from her seat.

"Where have you been?" she cried. My eyes widened in shock out of her cry, but I knew it also passed as innocence which made her anger flare more than ever. "Where have you been Ella?" I opened my mouth to reply but could not bring myself come up with a tale.

"Mother," Yedda cut in, her voice thick with sympathy for me. Edmonda turned to her, her movement sharp and her eyes bitter.

"Stay out of this, you little traitor!" Edmonda shot. "Leave it to you to give in to Ella's lies and false charms. She's nothing but a rat." I flinched at her harsh words and willed myself not to cry.

"Step-mother," I cut in. "I-I was picking wild flowers. I must have left a few minutes before you returned." Edmonda gave me a triumphant look, her eyes glinting with an evil light.

"Your dear friend, Maida, told me otherwise," she replied. "She told me that you went to pick more apples for desert pie." She motioned to the servant who had turned me in and dutifully he pulled back the door and revealed Maida had stood behind it. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and it took all my strength not to run and hug her, as I too cried. My strength stood firm though and no tears flowed down my cheeks as I stood where I was.

"I was going to," I shot back, not missing a beat. "Most of the apples were bruised and I would not have enough to make a pie so I decided to pick flowers." Edmonda continued to glare at me and wave her hand to show she did not care what I said.

"You're lying," she replied. "I know you are. As punishment, you shall most definitely not be coming with us to the prince's ball and to make sure I am locking you in the cellar until further notice." I realized by the time she finished her sentence I was crying freely, and hard. Edmonda turned to all the servants that were in the room, a fierce look set upon her face. "If any of you help her out of the cellar I will personally kick you out onto the street." With that she motioned for Jocelyn and Yedda to follow her and glided out of the room triumphantly. Jocelyn followed her but Yedda stayed back a few seconds and gave me a quick hug before hurrying out.

I glanced around the room at the rest of the servants, my distressed stares falling upon lowered heads and looks of pity. Lowering my own head, I let my tears fall, watching them hit my shoes causing rivers of my tears and dirt to stream to the ground. Four strong hands clasped around my arms and began to pull me to the door causing me let out a cry of protest, even though I knew it was in vain. My friends, men I had known since I was but a child were forced to lock me away from the life I was born to live. I felt more sympathy for them, and also Maida, than for myself. My knees hit the cold dirt that served as the ground in the cellar just as the door slammed shut. I cringed at the sound of the keys turning and sealing my fate. Shaking, I lowered myself to the ground and curled up in the dirt to sleep, so for a few hours I could be in a better place. I closed my eyes and did not open them until late the next day as my stepfamily prepared for the ball.

From the moment I woke up I sat in the corner of the cellar, hugging my knees as I thought. I thought of many things throughout the day. I thought long about my mother and what she was like according to my father's descriptions, I thought about Eadric and my relationship with him as Ella and with him as Chantel. The day flow by and it seemed almost surreal that I was imprisoned as a servant in my family's own cellar when only a few years ago I was the noble daughter of a count and a lovely countess.

My father told me many times that I was much like my mother. She was said to be stunningly beautiful and caught and held the eyes of many men. He admitted he fell under her spell as well but she told him many times that she knew he loved her for her mind as much as her beauty and that's why she loved him too. I was told that she had a wild, adventurous spirit that I too shared. It pleased me so much when I was young to be compared to her. As I sat in the cellar, all I could think about was how wonderful it would be to hear my father speak of her again.

Just shortly after the sun disappeared over the hills the sound of a carriage rattled up to the manor. The swishing of many skirts made it's way to my ears and I knew my stepsisters and stepmother were leaving. I listened silently until the sound of their departure no longer filled my ears.

"Milady!" I heard Maida cry from outside the cellar, knocking me back into my senses. "Milady, come quick!" Struggling, I pulled myself to my feet and scurried over to the door.

"Maida what is it?" I asked through the small cracks in the door. I could tell by the sound that she was making that she was jumping up and down, rather excited.

"Oh Milady," she cried from the other side. "Bless the brown-haired daughter. Bless the dear!" I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion as Maida continued to 'oh'.

"Maida!" I said again to get her to keep going.

"Sorry Milady," she apologized before explaining. "The brown-haired daughter of Lady Beldon. Yedda's her name. She slipped the key to the cellar into my hand before she left. She told me to tell you that your mother came to her as she slept and told her where Edmonda kept it and that she must set you free. Oh Ella, bless her!" I smiled for the first time that day and all hopes began to shine as I heard the key turn to give me my freedom. Seeing Maida as the door opened was the most wonderful site in the world. I wrapped her in a hug and my tears soaked her shoulder. Maida wiped at her own eyes before holding out her hand.

"Now," she said with a playful smile, her voice still shaking from tears. "Let's go find you a dress." I did not let her pull me to Jocelyn's room however. Instead, I led her to my mother's room- and her dress.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Maida helped me into the stunning white dress, the fabric brushing gently across my skin as it slid down my body. I bid myself not look into the looking glass to see the dress. I wanted to be ready completely when I looked. Maida began to put my hair up into an up-do when she stopped abruptly letting my hair fall down to my shoulders.

"Wait right here, Milady!" she cried, rushing out of the room. I waited patiently for a minute or two and then Maida cam running back in. She opened her closed fist to reveal a long silver chain. The chain links where very small making it look like a silver thread more than a chain. I glanced at it in question not knowing what she intended.

"I can weave this through your hair, Milady," she explained, an excited smile lighting up her face. "Shall I do that?" I nodded, giving her a warm smile, and let her go to work on my hair. She twisted my hair around into a beautiful style letting the silver chain twist with the hair. It turned out beautiful in the end. Maida applied a little egg white to my face to make it appear pastier in color. I pinched my cheeks and lips to give them a rosy color before stepping into the glass shoes. I winced as I stepped into them, afraid my ankles would be cut but they were comfortable and did not cut me, much to my surprise. For the last touch, I took a white velvet mask trimmed in silver that was perched on a white stick, which my father had given to me when I was younger that had been my mother's. I had managed to keep it hidden in my tower for years and now I had a use for it.

Finally, it was time to look in the looking glass. I couldn't help but be taken aback at my reflection. I did not look like myself. I looked like a princess. I felt like a princess too. A great smile began to creep over my face and I let out an excited squeal.

"O thank you Maida," I gushed, giving her a small peck on the cheek. "You're like my guardian angel." I grinned and laughed a bit. "You're the fairy of the glen." Maida laughed and shook her head.

"Hurry Milady," she whispered, her face flushed in delight. "You wouldn't want to be late... later." I nodded and gave her another peck before stepping back for her to get a look at me one more time.

"You look like an angel," she breathed. "Like your mother." I felt some joyful tears reach my eyes and a small smile play on my lips. Silently, I turned to go and made my way to the main doors. I pulled them open and felt my self gasp in amazement. Pulling up in front of the doors was my father's favorite carriage, newly cleaned and dusted. My father's most loyal servants stood around it, watching me with pride. I gave them the most courageous smile I could muster and walked towards the carriage.

"Hurry in Milady," a familiar voice called down from the drivers perch. "You're late as it is." A smile crept onto my face as I realized who it was.

"Philippe?" I cried, looking up at the man. He nodded and climbed down before wrapping me in a brotherly hug. I couldn't help but we in awe at the handsome man he had grown to become. I opened my mouth to say something but he cut me off by taking my arm and helping me into the carriage.

"We shall talk later, Ella," he told me with a smile. "Right now we have a ball to go to." I nodded in agreement and went to shut the door. I stopped, though just before closing it and swung it back opened. Philippe stopped climbing up to the perch and looked at me in question.

"Who told you to come?" I asked, curiosity taking the most of me. He smiled and shrugged, causing me to reach out and hit his arm playfully.

"A fairy," he joked with his mischievous grin. "Actually, Maida wrote me when you first left to ride with the prince and informed me that you were actually still alive. I came to see you and arrived tonight. Maida put me to work right away. I even lent some of my own beautiful horses to drive this equally as beautiful carriage." I smiled, thinking of Maida. I owed her much. Philippe put his foot up to get onto the drivers perch but stopped and looked at me thoughtfully. "I never thought you had died Ella. I had many dreams where a woman in white would appear to me and say you still lived. Now that I think more about it, Milady, she looked much like your mother." I nodded, and he continued up to his perch. I looked up at the sky before closing the door and could swear I saw a shooting star just as I thought of my mother in heaven. It flashed by too fast, though, and doubts of seeing it also flashed by. I shut the door as soon as the horses began to move. I was on my way to the ball.

The carriage ride was peaceful but time seemed to fly by. Within minutes, it seemed, I arrived at the palace. It sat upon a hill, glowing against the dark sky in the background. A single candle glowed in each window and the path leading to the doors of the courtyard were also lined with burning candles. I sat in the carriage for a few moments, taking in the sight, when Philippe tore me back to earth by clearing his throat.

"Time to go Milady," he said kindly, offering me his hand. Graciously, I took it and stepped out of the carriage. No other latecomers were in sight and I feared I would not be welcome. Philippe, being as good a friend to me as I am to him, sensed my nerves and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"You shall be fine Ella," he whispered, looking me into my eyes. "He loves you and he is a fool if he does not take for his wife. Just make sure you are back here by midnight for I must leave by one o-clock to be home to tend to my family." I took a deep breath and nodded. After giving him a sisterly kiss on the cheek, I held my mask up to my face and made my way down the path towards the ball, and Eadric.

As I stepped into the courtyard I was immediately escorted to the main ballroom. Guests were filing through the halls, talking and courting but I could tell that most were in the ballroom. My escort left me at the top of the stairs that led down to the ballroom and a regally dressed man turned to me and bowed.

"Your name, Milady?" he asked, his voice very professional. I let my eyes fall over the enormous crowd of elegantly dressed people and paid little attention to his question.

"Chantel," I told him. "Chantel de Fortier" Before I realized what he was going to do, I heard him announce my arrival as he most likely did with every other guest that arrived. To my utter mortification, every eye was now on me. It was, after all, strange that a person un-known to these lands be at the prince's ball unescorted. I lowered my head, to hide my flushing face, but it was to no avail.

"Chantel?" a low voice asked. I met my eyes with those of the voice and a smile raced across my face.

"Your majesty," I replied, dropping into graceful curtsy. He grabbed my hand and led me through the crowd. I knew every eye was on us but from the moment I saw him I no longer cared.

"Eadric, I must tell you something," I whispered into his ear. He smiled and nodded but I knew his thoughts were elsewhere.

"Tell me later," he whispered back. "Right now let us find your aunt and cousins." My eyes widened and I immediately stopped firmly in my tracks. "What is the meaning of this?" he hissed as inquiring eyes fell on us once more. I pulled him to me and began to dance as to draw attention away from us.

"They did not want me to come," I whispered into his ear. "They want to Jocelyn to be dancing in your arms, not me. So please, do not let it be known to them that I am here." Eadric looked at me and I could tell the confusion in his eyes.

"But I'm sure they must have heard the herald announcing your arrival," he began but I put my finger to his lips and smiled.

"Let us hope they didn't," I said back. "Now let us enjoy ourselves for I cannot stay long." He nodded and pulled me closer to him after signaling for the musicians to pick up the pace. We glided around the room, dancing, as one, and for once I did not care that everyone was watching us. It thrilled me to know that everyone wanted to know who I was, who the girl that captured the prince's heart was. I should have not been surprised, then, that after the third dance that the prince and I danced together, without the prince dancing with others in-between, that the King and Queen wished to know who I was. At the end of the third dance I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned to find the king standing behind me. Dutifully, I lowered myself into a curtsy and he laughed and bid me to rise.

"I bid thee to rest thyself or find another partner," the king ordered Eadric. "It is my turn to dance with this young lady." Blushing, I took the king's outreached hand and began to dance.

"So what is the name of the entrancing young woman who stole my son's heart?" the king asked, his voice his usual fatherly tone. I smiled, warming up to him and shrugged.

"Chantel de Fortier, Your Grace," I told him, hoping he did not realize that the name I gave was the name of my mother. The king's eyes scrunched in thought and I took in a breath out of worry.

"Chantel," he repeated to himself. "I swear I have heard that name long ago. It is too beautiful of a name to forget. But who was Chantel?" I shrugged innocently hoping the subject would change. I was getting less worried he would give away my disguise and almost sighed in relief when the dance was over. The king bowed and lead me back to the prince. As I began another dance with the prince, I failed to notice the king and queen whispering together and glancing at me ever so often. I did notice, however, when a servant came, interrupting the dance with the prince, telling me that the king and queen wished to speak with me. As I approached them sitting in their mounted thrones, I noticed, to my dismay that Edmonda and Jocelyn stood at the feet of them scowling at me as I approached. I looked around for Yedda but she was nowhere in sight. Shakily, I fell into a curtsy.

"Rise," the queen ordered, her voice cold as ice, and drawing all attention to the ordeal. "And tell me whether or not you lied to both to the prince and the king about who you really are." I looked from the queen's glare, to Edmonda's piercing smirk, to Eadric's confused look and burst into tears.

"Eadric told me, as you danced with the king, that you were staying with your step-aunt, Countess Beldon. I inquired after you to the countess and she told me that the only person she knew by that name was that of the late Lady Ella's mother," the queen paused and let the words sink into me before turning to Eadric. "My dear son, this mystery woman who you have been courting for days is a fraud. She told you to not tell us her name to protect herself from being revealed as such. Lady Beldon as confirmed that she is a fake by informing us that she who stands before us has been a servant in her household for many years." I wiped at my eyes, trying to gather my strength. Slowly I took my mask away from my face and realized Edmonda was watching me carefully, as if wondering what I would try to do. There was nothing left to do then to take my greatest risk.

"Can you not recognize me?" I asked, my voice shaking from my distress. "I am Ella Beldon, I am meant to be with Eadric. I am meant to be with him!" The king jumped to his feet, knocking his footstool down as he did. I cringed as it clattered down the steps to the floor.

"Do not address the Crown Prince by his first name, you horrid prattler," he bellowed, his voice carrying throughout the halls, drawing more of a crowd. "Lady Ella Beldon is dead, and it is taken in great offence to all here for you to pretend to be her." I winced at his words, especially when he called me a prattler- a liar. I turned to the prince and I felt my heart split as I saw his look of disgust.

"Your Majesty," I began, my voice shaking. "It is I, Ella. Can't you see me?" The prince's face did not change and I could tell he was doing all he could to not yell.

"You," he spit, trying to control his anger. "Are nothing but a prattler who has lead my heart with a leash full of lies. A _servant_ no less." He raised his chin and looked me in the eye, as the church bells rang in the background for midnight. "You are nothing to me." After those words left his mouth I could think of nothing to do but run. To my surprise, no guards were sent after me. Probably the king felt a little pity left in his angry heart and decided to let me go. Blinded by the tears that flowed the moment I left the ballroom, and the rain that had began to fall a few moments after the ordeal started, I ran through the courtyard and down the path to the waiting carriages. I looked around for Philippe and the carriage but to my continuing luck, it was gone. I began to run down the rest of the path and slipped in the muddy ground, ruining my dress and losing a fateful shoe as I fell. Hurriedly, I got up and continued to run, not wanting to turn back incase guards _were_ sent after me.

As I finally reached the gates of my manor, I saw Maida running to me, her hair and clothes soaked from probably standing in the rain waiting for me after Philippe returned without me. She wrapped me in a hug and I cried into her shoulder for a long time before she finally led me inside. My loyal servants and friends quickly attended upon me. Maida helped me out of my soiled dress and into my freshly cleaned servants dress. I softly thanked her for cleaning it and sat there shivering in my tower. Maida disappeared for a bit and then came back with her own blanket and put it around me.

"Tell me what happened, Ella," she urged. "It will help you to tell someone." I sat there for a few moments and I'm sure Maida thought I was not going to tell her but I finally did. She listened and hugged me many times out of sympathy. By the end of my story I was crying again. She shushed me softly and pulled me into a hug and petted my hair and comforted me. I felt, for a few moments, a mother-like comfort and thanked Maida silently for it with all my heart. I never heard and my stepmother and sisters arrive and probably had fallen asleep in Maida's arms before they came home.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I awoke long after dawn and was surprised that Edmonda was not there to see me wake and to give me a long, harsh thrashing. Yedda was there, however, and with hot soup in hand. I smiled at the site of her and especially when she showed me the soup and knelt beside me to feed it to me.

"You're sick Ella, with the fever," she told me, her voice full of concern. "Maida advised me to make you some soup, so I have." I smiled and nodded my thanks, for I realized my throat was too sore to speak. I attempted to sit up but as I did the room began to spin and I could do nothing but lie again.

"It was not right," Yedda said quietly, as she fed me some more soup. "At the ball, I mean. Edmonda must have known what happened was going to happen after she spoke with the queen, for she told me to go find our carriage and tell our driver that we were going to leave shortly. Well it took me forever to find our carriage, for they all look so alike, but when I finally came back the whole nightmare was over and Mother did not leave for another hour which annoyed the driver quite a deal. She must have known I would have stuck up for you. I tried to tell the prince that you were indeed Ella, I truly did, but Edmonda was too clever and made it impossible for me to speak to the prince or Their Majesties. I'm terribly sorry Ella." I was sorry too, and I patted her hand to show I thanked her but as she looked away I allowed a single tear to fall down my cheek and wiped it away before she could see. She smiled at my strength and continued to feed me.

Yedda cared for me the rest of the day and Maida cared for me that night. By morning I was better and woke with the dawn. I went out and began to feed the chickens when I heard a great deal of commotion and crying coming towards me. I recognized Maida's anguished voice and looked behind me to see Edmonda marching towards me, Jocelyn at her side carrying a bundle, followed by Yedda, Maida, and other servants crying out at Edmonda, protesting something. I looked at them in confusion and set down the basket of chicken feed and walked towards them to meet the crowd.

"What is going on?" I asked Edmonda in confusion. Edmonda smiled her wicked smile and took the bundle from Jocelyn and threw it at me.

"Did I not tell you that if you ever told anyone that you were Ella that I'd throw you on the streets?" she asked, her voice slick with cruelty. "There are your things. A tattered cloak so you shall not freeze to death quickly, a bit of food which should last you a day, and your mother's precious dress and shoe, though they aren't too precious now." She smiled her smile again and let me realize that I was utterly alone. Maida and Yedda were weeping now, as were other servants. I surprised myself by not joining them and raised my chin.

"So be it," I replied, causing her to be taken back in surprise. "But I must ask, why do you let me go. How do you not know I shall go straight to the prince?"Edmonda laughed and looked at me as if I were a fool.

"There is nothing you can do to make him realize your true self now," she shot. "If you go to him they'll put you in prison within seconds." I nodded and stepped backwards in defeat.

"Then he shall come to me," I replied before turning to leave. As I walked away from my home, and my only friends I heard nothing but Maida and Yedda's hopeless protests and Edmonda's ruthless cries to quiet them. Once I made it into the woods, I felt my freedom.

I quickly found refuge in the Tree Palace. I was able, by some miracle or another, to find fresh berry bushes outside of the palace and a stream that trickled by full of fresh water too. It was curious these things were there because I never remembered them from my child-hood. I couldn't help but wonder if it was my mother's doing from in heaven. After collecting some berries and placing them upon 'Rex', I created a bed out of leaves and dried grass at the base of 'Regina' and lay there for a long while in thought. I was startled out of my thoughts as the sound of galloping hooves reached my ears. They were nearing the palace and I knew that I needed to hide myself. As quick as possible, I ran behind bushes to the right of 'Regina' and hid myself there to watch the stranger enter.

Who entered, though, was no stranger. It was Eadric, his face contorted from, no doubt, stress from his parents. He came in at a brisk pace and headed straight for 'Rex'. He stopped though as he noted the berries upon the throne. He next looked down at my feeble attempt at a bed, followed by a look around the palace itself.

"Who is there?" he called. "Show yourself, I command you!" Slowly, I stood up from behind the bushes and walked out from behind them. He turned and saw me, his face twisting in anger.

"I come for serenity and peace from my life and I find _you_, of all people, here?" he shouted, coming towards me in anger. "How dare you come to Ella and my place? How dare you?" I winced, thinking he would strike me but he did not so I chose careful words to make my last chance to convince him.

"You majesty," I said softly, taking a cautious step closer to him. "I promised you something, the day that I was told my father was dead. I told you, 'I shall never leave you on my own accord. I promise you.' And I never did. I never left my love for you behind, and I know you never left your love for me either. Please Eadric, please realize it's me." I watched as his eyes softened and his hand reached up to free my flaxen hair from the scarf around my head. His fingers ran through my hair and I closed my eyes in happiness at his touch.

"Ella?" he asked, his voice still lined with doubt, tears filling his eyes. I nodded, tears of joy falling down my own cheeks. "Ella!" he said once more, no doubt in his voice, before pulling me towards him and bringing his lips to mine. I felt as if I was born again the moment he took me into his arms. It was the most wonderful feeling a person could ever feel in their lifetime. We walked throughout the forest for a long while, and mostly I told him my story. I explained how Edmonda realized my father lied to her about his money, how I was forced to fake my death, how I came to be Chantel, how I got to the ball, and right down to how I came to be in the Tree Palace. He looked at me the whole time, he face covered in pure amazement. He shook his head when I finally finished.

"How could you be so strong?" he asked, bewildered. I smiled and shrugged as I sat down in 'Regina'.

"I grew up learning to be strong," I told him with another shrug. "I also knew that if I survived I had a chance to be with you again. I don't know what I'd do with out you Eadric." He smiled and took my hand.

"Nor I," he said in agreement. "So let us make our partnership permanent. I was so lost, Ella, and finding you has made me more complete than I ever thought a man could be. Will you marry me Ella Beldon?" Slowly he slipped out from his pouch my mother's glass shoe and replaced it with my tattered old one. I protested at first, for I did not think he could get his parents to believe it was me, but he insisted he would make his parents believe me like he did. That boy works magic. He asked me questions only I could answer and so did his parents. It was not long before they wrapped me in hugs as well.

I was given the best apartments in the palace and arrangements for our wedding was prepared throughout the night. My mother's dress was cleaned and restored for the next morning when we left for the church bright and early, for after all, it was bad luck to be married after noon. I did not see Eadric at all the whole morning but the queen fussed about me the whole time making sure I was ready. As the wedding grew near I realized most of the royal court was there, and many lords and ladies. I asked if the queen thought if Edmonda and my stepsisters were coming. The queen laughed and told me they weren't invited but there was an invitation for them to come and speak with the king and queen.

"Hopefully," the queen added with a smile. "They won't hear the prince has a new bride by then." I took that to mean that they were to be punished for their maliciousness so I begged her to not include Yedda in the punishment. She obliged and said she would not if that was my wish. After saying that it was, I made ready to become the Eadric's wife and princess.

The doors were swung open and I slowly made my way down the long hall of the gothic cathedral. I saw Eadric watching me with eyes that shone of nothing but love. The courtiers, who all were standing, curtsied as I made my way past them. Eadric took my hand as I finally stood beside him and we kneeled together before the priest. When we left the cathedral together, we were married and I was a princess. As easily as Edmonda made me a servant, I had become what my father dreamed me to be.

After returning to the palace, I changed into a new dress and made my way down to the hall that Edmonda was to meet with the king, the queen, and Eadric. I noticed that Edmonda and Jocelyn were in the room already so I entered quietly and stood near the back.

"Your Majesties," Edmonda greeted them, her voice laced with dramatic happiness. "For what do we owe such an honor?" The king and queen did not return their smiles and quickly bid them rise from their curtsies.

"You are here," the king began sharply, making Edmonda flinch in surprise. "For lying to the royal family about Lady Ella's condition, among other things, and for the vicious treatment of Count Beldon's daughter who is a lady of class and rank, not a servant." Edmonda fumbled for words but could not seem to find any. Jocelyn shrieked at the king's words and shook her head.

"I am not apart of this!" Jocelyn cried in horror. "She made me treat Ella horribly! She forced me to!" I rolled my eyes and to my amusement, so did the queen.

"Yedda is pardoned, but you are not. Maybe you should have made wiser decisions," she told Jocelyn firmly. "Both of you, by royal command, shall be put into prison where shall stay until you die, unless another decision is made. Or, by miracle, someone would give you a less severe punishment." The queen looked over at me and met my eyes with a smile. Jocelyn and Yedda turned and gasped when they saw me, and the crown that lay upon my head. I walked towards them, stopping but a few steps away from them and looking Edmonda in the eye.

"Not curtsying to the future queen is a great offense, Lady Beldon," Eadric commented from next to his father. Edmonda gave me an unhappy smile and curtsied, followed by Jocelyn.

"Your majesty," they whispered together. I smiled and looked down upon their sorrowful heads.

"I do not wish them to rot away in prison," I admitted, staring up at the King and Queen. "I wish them to be ripped of their titles and to be sent to work as un-paid servants in the palace, though not servants to me, for I never want to set my eyes on them again. Is that suitable Majesties?" The king and queen nodded in agreement and guards took Edmonda and Jocelyn away. That was the last I saw of them. I was truly free from them.


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Yedda came to live in the palace with me for a while, as did Maida. Yedda eventually married a Duke, and dear friend of Eadric's. For their wedding present, I gave them Beldon Manor. Maida, I made a lady, and gave some land but she insisted to stay with me and be my chambermaid. I happily obliged and let her stay with me.

Only a year after my marriage to Eadric, stories of my life were evolving into stories, stories into tales, and tales into what it is now. I'd like to set it straight right now and here, there was no fairy godmother, no pumpkin carriages, a tree did not give me a dress, and my shoes were glass not golden. The story I told is the true tale- or is it? Decide which story you believe, for all are magical within their own right and all have me marrying my charming prince in the end. We, by the way, lived happily ever after.


End file.
